Naruto A New Chronicle: Book 1
by jutsumaster2000
Summary: We follow the life of the child prodigy Naruto Uzuamki, who is leaving childhood and going on to be a great and legendary shinobi. Follow his life as he is on the quest to become hokage, and begin the journey of a lifetime well, of his lifetime anyway .
1. Chapter 1: The Aftermath

CHAPTER 1- The Aftermath

Konoha was saved in the great battle for life and a world, the prophecy had been fulfilled but the newborn legend Naruto Uzumaki had been lying there in hospital for 3 days now; could the sinister beast inside him have consumed him so severely, let alone the consumption of his own life? Surely not, the kyubbi would also be killing itself; _I probably got you there then. No he definitely wasn't dead. For maybe within this boy lies a heartless, evil monster, but also lies a great future for him..._

* * *

"Uuuughhhh" slurred a weary and ill Naruto "Is it over?" He scratches his butt and drifts back to a snoreful sleep....

* * *

_He is walking down a golden bridge to a non-distant purple silhouette. The face is revealed. Black/dark blue coloured spiky hair. Blood-red eyes. Iridescent sword gleaming in the darkness. Naruto approaches. "Sasuke...." he says in a particularly sacred yet relieved voice._

"_I'm not going to play stupid ninjas with you and your retarded village; in fact I'll destroy it as well kill you" Sasuke replied in a deep and cold-hearted voice. "Goodbye, Naruto Uzumaki", He smirks and disappears in an instant..._

* * *

He wakes breathlessly from what seemed a chilling nightmare. His head descends into a frown. "Sasuke why...." he whispers, drowning in a sea of sorrow. He gets of his bed to find his pink-haired nurse walking towards him. He hides so she doesn't see him. With his body aching he notices it's Sakura Haruno that was treating him for the past few days. He drops into another frown "I'm sorry Sakura...for not keeping that promise." _He mentally reminisces the day he was in hospital, years back, promising to her he'll bring back Sasuke..._Naruto is now walking down the hallway and converts his frown to a smile and thinks "Hey what the hell am I moaning about, I'm bein' so random! Besides I saved the village" He starts to run, getting faster and faster and in all of his excitement he collides into a girl. Naruto quickly catches her from her fall, with her long indigo blue hair dangling from Naruto's hands. The girl's light blue coat-zip suddenly fell opened up. Her physique was beautiful, curvy and her breasts were slightly large. Predictably, Naruto covered his nose. He looked up. It was Hinata Hyuga. Surprisingly she didn't even go red in the face, but smiled and looked into Naruto's eyes, Naruto doing the same to her. They were there for a moment or two and Naruto finally brought Hinata to her feet. "What's all this stuff for Hinata?" Naruto picked up a box of chocolates and flowers; he opened the message hidden in the flowers: TO NARUTO, GET WELL SOON, AND LOVE FROM HINATA, X.

"Thanks Hinata, you really shouldn't have...."

Hinata interrupts... "Oh it's ok Naruto, look there's something I have to tell you..."

* * *

While hiding from her, Sakura had no idea where Naruto had went and had gone out to look for him. She suddenly realises Naruto is with Hinata in his arms and her coat comes off, she runs towards Naruto with an angered face...

* * *

**What do you think Sakura's going to do next?**

* * *

WALLOP!!!! Naruto goes flying across the pave surrounding the trio. It was Sakura (duh!). She had punched him so hard he was summersaulting.

"Naruto Uzumaki! You big pervert!" Shouted Sakura in an alarmed and accusive voice "Why the hell is Hinata's coat coming off, with you holding her in your arms! Are you that twisted and desperate, that you would go trying to rap-"

Hinata begs to differ and says in a quiet voice"Uuuuuummmmm.......Sakura....it's not what you th-"

She looks back at Hinata, reassuringly "Don't worry Hinata, are you ok?" She turns back to Naruto (who is miles away), with a whole new personality. "TOTAL ASSHOLE!" she shouts, trying to get it accross to him from that distance. She then suddely remembers the pain he would be in and how he was still recovering. "Ooops." She walks over to him...

Naruto's lying there, crooked and in agony. "Aaaaaahhhhh, Sakura, why..." he said in an extremely agonising voice.

"Serves ya right dumb-ass!" She replies

"Why do ya always do that, I swear you get more and more aggressive each second." Naruto says, ever so stressfully "You can be such an ugly bitch-whore at times; I bet you were just jealous of me and hinata being so close! Crap, did I just say that..."

Sakura screws her face to a disturbing evil grin; she clicks her fingers, looking at Naruto "Ugly whore, eh? Bitch, eh? Aggressive, eh? I'M GONNA GIVE YOU AGGRESSIVE, YOU PERVY BASTARD!" She gives him belting blows to the stomach and face, forcefully and consistently.

"SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, OUCH, SORRY, OUCH, SORRY SAKURA! PLEASE STOP! AAAAAAHHHHH!" Naruto begs, as his penalty for arrogance proceeds.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hinata is looking at them fighting. "H-h-h-he thinks that Sakura was jealous of u-u-us." She says nervously. She zips up her coat, and starts to walk away.

Naruto, with bumps, bruises all over face, and an additional black eye, suddenly looked to his left, Hinata was walking away and then called for her "WAIT HINATA! WHAT WERE YOU TELLING ME? I'M SORRY FOR THIS! PLEASE COME BACK! HINATA C-"

Sakura interrupts, "SHUT-UP AND LISTEN TO ME FOOL!" While holding Naruto by the neck, "YOU BETTER BE NICE TO ME IN FUTURE........."

* * *

**Hey guys, please tell me what you thought of the story so far! Hoped you liked it! Before I go, tell me what think:**

**Should Hinata confess love to him soon or near the end of story?**


	2. Chapter 2: A New Test Approaches

**Well the chapter has arrived! Enjoy! There's a bit of swearing though.............**

* * *

CHAPTER 2- A new test approaches

Although Konoha was saved, it was in ruins, it looked like it had been deserted for years, but the damage was only made in one night, this didn't please anybody, especially Naruto, Tsunade was dead, Kakashi is still in treatment. Some of the villagers even blamed Naruto for not coming earlier or that he shouldn't have gone for the option of kyuubi, that they new one day he'd destroy the village. But in the end he didn't listen to them but only thought about.............

* * *

"I can't let this happen ever again, the village needs a new Kage and our only option might be Kakashi or Danzou. There is no way Kakashi would be fit for the title at the moment, and Danzou is an evil bastard, who knows what he could be planning for the village. Tsunade didn't have time to choose a successor, and I'm almost indefinitely not strong enough. I'm too young and too much of a low rank to get that title. Crap! Shit! Why did Granny have to die?" He shouted, sobbing at the same time. He was in hospital at that moment. Suddenly he saw a blonde-haired girl come towards him, introducing another dark-haired boy, who then came towards him, with flowers, and stuffed 'em in his face. "He-he-he, Naruto, that's for stealing my lime-light, I had just beaten one of the Akatsuki, then you came along to _save _the village!" Konohamaru says while pointing at Naruto.

"Shut-up you little twerp! You couldn't beat one of the Akatsuki if it was a little stuffed bunny rabbit!" Naruto exploited.

"AAAAAAAHHH! I'll get you some day, for what you just said, you perverted bitch!"

"Don't you dare call me a bitch as if I'm some sort of girl, Konohamaru?! Oh and I'm not a pervert!"

"Well, lets test that shall we?" replied Konohamaru. "Transformation!" He transforms into a nude and attractive woman.

"AAAAAAAH! WOAH! NICE!!" Naruto said, totally manipulated by Konohamaru's breasts. He tries to reach out for one of them. Konohamaru quickly transforms to his usual self and kicks Naruto in the face. "WHAT THE HELL! YOU GAY PERVERTED BITCH! I'm still a boy you know!"

"Aaaaaahhhhhh" Naruto moaned, as he rubbed his face in pain "Hit two times in one day"

"Anyway, that's not what I came here for, I just came to tell you that the chuunin exams is coming, and I thought you'd like to know"

"WHAT, WHEN?" Naruto replied, eagerly wanting to hear even more.

"2 weeks time"

"Man I need to train!"

"Naruto, face the facts, barely anyone will want to face you, they'll realise your a formidable opponent, you've defeated Akatsuki members!"

"I still need to do this! I'm the only genin in my age-group do you know how embarrassing it is! Defeating strong opponents isn't the only goal I want to achieve!"

"OK then, good luck Naruto, your gonna need it, cos I'll be entering the exams too, see ya!" Konohamaru runs off thinking "finally, maybe I can meet him face to face, and do battle!"

Naruto says to himself "stupid little twerp, I'd beat the lights outta him." He laughs and looks up at Konohamaru running down the hallway. He sees the brown-haired boy as himself. He smiles. "My, my Konohamaru, you've really grown............."

* * *

_And so the test begins.........._

**Well this chapter was a bit short, but if you're feeling bored of this, I can promise you that some action will occur in a chapter or so, please tell me what you think so far, thanks for your time!**

**There'll be a surprise in Chapter 4!!!!!!!**

* * *


End file.
